


The Great Mr. Fantastic Controversy

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The instant I saw a certain kaaatie manip that she made available in Challenge 101 - Joe Flanigan Icontest, I knew exactly what I wanted to create.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Mr. Fantastic Controversy

[  
Click for Fullsize](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/001663a9)


End file.
